I Show Not Your Face But Your Hearts Desire
by Knut25282
Summary: A series of one-shots involving the mirror of Erised. Ever wondered what Crookshanks, Hermione, or even Voldemort would see? Read on and find out! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1 Crookshanks

_**My first fanfic, so I would love some constructive criticism, please read and review!-**_

_**Knut**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Crookshanks prowled along the castle corridors with grim determination to find that filthy, disgusting _rat._ Occasionally he raised his nose to the air, but still the rat-mans scent eluded him.

_I'll find that rat if it's the last thing I do. _He thought. It was a lie, he knew, no mere _rat _could escape him that long, but it sounded suitably dramatic.

After an hour or two of searching, he was beginning to seriously regret his decision to bypass the kitchens. His stomach growled loudly. That decided it, and he turned round back the way he came and began to navigate his way back to the kitchens.

Yet another hour later it became obvious that he was totally lost. He decided, on reflection, that asking Sir Cadogan for directions had been a terrible mistake.

He sighed. He had long since lost all sense of direction. It was time, he thought, for a good cat nap. He strolled into the nearest empty classroom, and was looking for a good spot when he noticed the mirror. Curious, he peered into its depths...and got the fright of his life.

He whipped around, seeing nothing, then turned back to see, a pale white face staring back at him.

It was Mrs Norris.

He gasped in horror.

"But she's married!"


	2. Chapter 2 Draco

_**This one's a little more serious, hope you like it, though!**_

Draco stalked down the hallways, angry, frustrated, at himself, Voldemort, Potter, _everyone. _

He should be looking for the Room of Requirement.

He should be plotting to kill _his own headmaster. _

__He used to admire Father, wanted to be like him.

He used to respect the Dark Lord, envy his power.

Now he wasn't sure about anything.

His feet had led him to an old, unused classroom. He walked in, and immediately, he saw it. The mirror of Erised.

He had looked into that mirror before, just once, as a second year. He had seen himself as a filthy rich, young, powerful Death Eater, feared and respected.

Now, four years later, his whole life had changed.

"what do you want, then?" said his brain.

Uncertain, but determined, he stepped forward, pulling the cover off the mirror, and staring into it's depths. Draco Malfoy stared back at him. He frowned, hadn't it worked?!

Then, slowly, his reflection smiled, and drew back his sleeve, exposing only unblemished, ivory white skin.

He drew back his own sleeve, yet still, the hideous Dark Mark was carved into his skin, his destiny, and what he now knew to be his doom.

He cursed bitterly, drawing the sheet back over the mirror with a flick of his wand.

kicking furniture out of his way, he sat down at a desk covered his face with his hands, and cried.


	3. Chapter 3 Hermione

**_Here's Hermione, then! Please review! _**

* * *

Hermione crept through the castle, heading towards the library.

Even with Harry's help, she knew they would need more help teaching DA. But with Umbridges spies around, word would quickly get back to them what she was researching, and their secret would no longer be safe. There was no point saying she was studying for Defence, Umbridge taught that class, and she could hardly pass it off as free reading.

But even though she knew it was necessary, she was worried. She didn't have an invisibility cloak, and disillusionment charms were far too advanced.

Not to mention guilty for breaking the rules.

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice where she was going until it was too late, and in front of her was a dead end. She turned left, her internal book radar sensing that was the right way.

Unfortunately, internal book radars tend to ignore things like walls, and instead of a passageway, she found herself in a small classroom.

She looked around for another way out, looked past the mirror, then did a double take, and realising what she was seeing. The Mirror of Erised! She had no idea it was still in the castle, it should be in a museum somewhere, it was an ancient artifact!

_"So why's it here then? And what would I see? " _she mused, stepping in front of it. She gasped. She saw a massive crowd of house elves, free and happy, but right in the front of the mirror was a stack of parchment, all stacked slightly off, so that she could see, on each page, O+, (110%). She gasped in delight.

"I've passed my O.W.L.s!


	4. Chapter 4 Lily

_**Ta-da! Chapter 4! What you think of Lily? (I thought I'd do the Marauders Era too). BTW, how do you edit posted chapters? I can't seem to edit the mistakes in chapter 3.**_

* * *

Lily ran, her shoes thudding against the floor, running and running, with all her might.

_HOW DARE HE!_

_How dare he call me that! I thought he was my friend!_

She ran blindly now, tears blurring her sight, drowning out her sorrow with the thudding of her feet.

She turned into a classroom, exhausted, and leant against the wall. Another wave of sorrow washed over her, and she slid down the wall to the ground.

At first she had been angry. Now she was just sad at losing her oldest friend.

She had made excuses for Snape since first year, when she was sorted into Gryffindor, and he into Slytherin. Even now, she could see the look on his face, of loss, of despair, when the hat had called out "GRYFFINDOR!".

For months now, years really, he had been different. He would occasionally slip up, say something, then try to pass it off. She had believed him, allowed herself to be fooled. But this, this was the last straw. No longer would she make excuses for that snake.

Potter was no better. Him and his troope of bullies. She still had no idea why Remus hung out with them.

Looking up, she jumped in fright, then relaxed. It was only a mirror. But was it? She gasped.

In the mirror, two faces gazed at her reflection, both filled with love.

Snape and Petunia.

Then she realised. Her greatest wish was their love, the love of the two she loved most.

She had cried herself dry by now, and instead she sat, and watched.

Hours later, Molly found her.

She had been here before, and knew the mirrors charm.

She stood there for a while, then silently pulled Lily up, and lead her away.


	5. Chapter 5 Remus

_**Thanks to MacaqueAttack713 for suggesting this chapter!**_

* * *

Remus screamed, his scream transforming to a howl as his face became hairier, more elongated, his body hideously transformed. Desparate for blood, he galloped, howling, around the small confines of the shrieking shack, destroying what furniture that wasn't already shredded beyond repair. A great dog leaped in, and the part of the wolf that was still Remus Lupin felt guilty, for letting his best friends get in so much danger.

They spent a moment getting the wolf under control, then the dog signalled it was time to roam, and they disappeared down the tunnel.

Remus turned around one last time before following them, and saw something out ofthe corner of his eye. He turned, growling. He was sure that mirror wasn't there before! Briefly, he forced the wolf to glance in it, and saw not the beast he now was, but his human self, with one big difference: his face was unscarred, his expression happy, without a trace of guilt, so unlike his own.

And suddenly, he realised the truth: this was what he would have been, if not for that one, terrible night, when Greyback ruined his life forever.

Unable to stay any longer, he loped away to join his friends.


	6. Chapter 6 Sirius

_**Just thought I'd do chapter 6 today while I was still inspired!**_

_**Thanks to GingaNinja for suggesting this chapter!**_

* * *

Sirius morphed quickly into a shaggy dog and waited for the others to catch up. He had managed to use his paw to press the knot, but not before getting bruised along the way.

Stupid race.

This time they had decided not to roam, last month had depressed Remus greatly, (not to mention Snivellus, but he hardly counted), so they had settled for a race to the shack instead, and Remus had grudgingly agreed, still partly traumatised by the Snape incident.

He spotted mirror in the corner, and trotted up happily, pleased as ever, even in dog shape, for a chance to preen himself.

But this time, the mirror held an even greater delight...

"A DELUXE BACON AND CHIP AND CHEESE AND CHOCOLATE AND PIE AND CAKE AND ICE-CREAM SANDWICH WITH BANANA SPEINKLES AND VANILLA ICE CREAM!"

At that moment, his friends ran in, and from then on, they swore they would never, ever, let him forget this.

And they never did.


	7. Chapter 7 James

_**James now! Sorry, Voldy and Bellatrix will have to wait! this chapter's a bit short, but Chapter 8 will be much longer!**_

* * *

James rolled his eyes. "Really, Padfoot, a sandwich?

"Let me look."

He stepped in front of Sirius, and saw, gazing out at him, bright green eyes full of love, beauty, adoration, his beloved Lily.

"Yes, James, we get, we know you see Lily, you've had a crush on her since first year, let Peter look." Said Remus wearily, still tired from yesterdays' transformation.

"She's perfect..."

"Yes, _we know. _Now _let Peter look!_"

Remus replied.

Sirius walked up and dragged him out of the way, and Peter took his place.


	8. Chapter 8 Peter

"I'm this totally awesome powerful wizard!" Peter screamed.

"Right." Said James. "So Remus sees himself cured, I see Lily, Peter sees himself as the next Lord of Britain, and Sirius sees a sandwich?! Really, Pads, a _sandwich?! _What Peter sees is disturbing, but that's just..._pathetic! _What kind of Marauder are you?!

"I dunno, the totally awesome, handsome type?!" He replied.

"Yeah right." said Moony, "More like the mad, weird, ego-filled type. I bet you looked in the mirror to preen yourself, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Moony."

"Guys, Guys, " Peter said "back to the problem at hand: why is this here and how do we stop Remus destroying it?"

"We don't. I mean, c'mon, it's only a mirror, right?"

"Sirius, you're mad! It's a priceless artifact!"

"Who cares?"

"Well, one things obvious." James stated.

"It's here because Dumbledore wants to know what Sirius's fav sandwich is, it's all part of a lengthy plot ment to win us the war that involves me and Lily dying for our son Harry who will eventually defeat the Dark Lord once and for all." Said James.

They all burst into laughter. Like _that _was gonna happen!

"So how do we ge it out of here?"

"Moony, see this? It's an invisibility cloak. _Invisibility cloak. Marauders map. How does this not answer you question?!"_

__"Fine then Prongs, but if we get caught, this is so not my fault."

"Get caught? Moony, we never get caught! We're _Marauders!_"

"Sirius, they have to stagger our detentions because we have so many!"

But nevertheless, they all put the mirror under he cloak and crept off, James holding the Map.

After all they _were _Marauders.

Two hours later, they were halfway to the common room when Peeves found them.

"James?"

"Yes, Pads?"

"I think we forgot the map."


	9. Chapter 9 Voldemort

The night Dumbledore was killed there were more Death Eaters in Hogwarts than everyone knew.

In the upper floors, in a corridor of unused classrooms, cloaked figures prowled, searching. At last, they found it.

"Check it."

"I see a doughnut..."

This voice was Avery's.

"He hasn't been Polyjuiced twice then." sneered the voice.

A silver doe glided towards them, the signal to make for the cupboard. They ran, carrying the mirror with them.

* * *

_Do you have it?_

_"_Yes, master."

_Bring it here._

__Greyback easily carried it over, propping it against the wall.

With a flourish, he drew back the sheet covering it, and stood back.

_I shall see._

A scaly hand cast away the Dark Lord's hood, and snake-like eyes bored into the mirror.

The Dark Lord squealed.

_It's Justin Bieber's full album! And signed poster!_

The Death Eaters traded confused looks.

"Oh Dark one, what happened to One Direction?"

_Avery, that is just ssooo yesterday._

"Have you tried Twilight?"

_Severus, even I haven't the bad taste to associate myself with Twilight. If I had known Cedric would turn in to a sparkly vampire, I would _never _have killed him. _

* * *

**_No, I don't like Justin Bieber, or One Direction at all, but you have to admit, it would soo be Voldemort's thing, right? Lol, no offence to 1D or Justin Bieber fans. Or Twilight fans, this is Voldy's opinion, not mine._**


	10. Chapter 10 Bellatrix

**_Here's Bellatrix, then, sorry if it's a little short! Please review!_**

* * *

_Petigrew._

"Yes, master?"

_Get to London right now and get me a full Justin Bieber music album with a signed poster and tickets to his next concert._

_Wait!_

_Get a t-shirt too._

"Of course, Master."

_Now, Bella, what's your desire? _

"Your happiness, my lord."

_Look in the mirror!_

She walked forward, staring into the mirror.

She knew what, or rather who, she would see.

She had been in love with him since second year.

Tom Riddle, as he used to be, before he was transformed into a hideous monster that she still loved today, despite herself.

The things she had done...

She barely still knew how to love.

No. She corrected herself.

What she had for Tom was love, for Voldemort was obsession.

"I I I see you, my lord" she managed to choke.

_Ahhhhhh..._

_I don't know how to say this, Bella, but..._

_I have something to tell you._

"Tell me anything, my Lord."

_I'm sorry, Bella, but..._

_I'm gay._


	11. Chapter 11 Narcissa

_**Super serious chapter here!**_

* * *

Narcissa stood in front of the mirror, gazing at her son, safe, away from harm, unmarked by that terrible tattoo.

_Why? Why did it have to be like this?_

Again and again, she relived that terrible day.

"_You can't do this! He's my son!" _

_"I can do what I like, he's my son too! Don't you understand?! The Dark Lord alone knows true power, power that pathetic ministry has never dreamed of! We are Malfoys, Narcissa, and Malfoys do not choose the losing side!"_

_"What about last time, then? If they had had one more shred of evidence, one shred more, we would both have gone to Azkaban! Our son would have grown up without us! How could you, Lucius!"_

_"Our son will be in one of the greatest societies on earth, how dare you stope him! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!_

_Is there a...complication?_

_"No, my Lord."_

_Excellent. Boy, come!_

_Draco stepped forward, his face as whiter than ever, and drew back his sleeves. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come._

_"NOOOOO! NOT MY SON!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_The voice was not Voldemort's._

_Sharp, agonising, acute pain swept though her, filled with hate, unbearable pain._

_"Lucius, please! Stop!"_

_But his face, cruel, distant, betrayed no show of pity, as he sent the curse flying towards her, again and again, while Draco begged him to stop over her screams._

_But he didn't._

_Enough. I need silence!_

_Finally it stopped. _

_The Dark Lord had marked him then and there, his wand pressed against Draco's arm as he said the terrible curse, marking him for life._

_Unable to stand it any longer, she blacked out. Her last sight was that hideous brand, scarring not only his arm, but his fate._

She came back to the present with a jolt, as the Dark Lord spoke.

_What did you see?_

"Power" she lied, knowing he would believe her.

She excused herself as fast as she could, and it was only when she had arrived back in her room, protected by wards, that she let her tears fall openly, crying for her son.


	12. Chapter 12 Lucius

**_I don't know Lucius had a brother, but I thought it was too mean to portray him as someone totally cold and evil from birth. I mean, really, even Lucius has to have some sort of reason for being totally evil, right? Please review!-Knut_**

* * *

Lucius stepped forward, his face cold and arrogant. It changed when he saw what was inside.

Power, riches, safety, the Dark Lords right hand. All these he had imagined himself seeing.

Yet nothing had prepared him for this.

Light blue eyes, stark blond hair, pale skin. The picture of himself. Yet different. These eyes were warmer, the skin ever so slightly more tanned, the face younger and happier.

It was the face of his brother.

_"Why do you hang out with that filthy mudblood, Fabian? It's not a plot, is it? Don't deny it, I see the way you look a her! She's bad! Bad blood, bad magic, bad everything! They defile our magic, our heritage! How could you?! Why not some pure blood girl?! Or even half blood! Why did it have to be some filthy-blooded Hufflepuff?! When Father hears...he'll...he'll...who knows what he'd do?! Please, Fabian!"_

_"She's not bad! Don't you understand! It doesn't matter who your parents are! I don't care what Father does!"_

_"I'll tell him if you don't stop seeing her! I will! He'll kill her!"_

_"Please, Lucius! Don't you understand?! I love her!"_

_"How can you?!"_

_"How can _you_?! I bet you already have that filthy tattoo on your arm!"_

_"So what if I do?! What's it to you?!"_

_"You're my brother!"_

_"You're no brother of mine!"_

_"Then get out of my way!"_

_The door swung open, and only then did he realise he had forgotten to cast muffliato._

_"What's this?"_

_The voice was quiet, dangerous._

_"Father! Please! It was nothing!"_

___Cowering in the corner was a brown-haired girl, of about seventeen, with blue eyes and olive skin._

_"I take it you're the girl in question?"_

_"Yes, Mr Malfoy" her voice came surprisingly steady, despite her fear._

_Fabius moved to stand in front of her, but before he had gone halfway, Crucio had hit her, and her screams rang out into the room, desperate, painful, terrible._

_"NOOOO! PLEASE!"_

_"Silence, Fabian!"_

_Dimly, Lucius wondered how they had found him, hidden in the long abandoned shack. Then he remembered the wards he had placed on Fabius and himself, he must of slipped in a tracking charm as well. It wouldn't be the first time he had found them somewhere they shouldn't be, but most of the time he left them alone to their plots._

_"Please, father!"_

_"OUT OF MY WAY!" _

_"Never! I won't let you kill her!" _

_Both brothers levelled their wands against him as they realised what was about to happen . _

_"Stupi-"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_Fabian fell, his body crashing on top of the girl, who disapperated them both worth a sharp crack._

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

_Lucius was too late, far too late, to save Fabian._

_But not to avenge his death. _

_Father fell with a crash, his expression half satisfaction, half shock. _

_He smiled grimly, coldly. _

_Muggleborns had killed his brother._

_And so they would be killed in turn._

_Starting with that girl._

Lucius stepped away from the mirror, making the same lie as his wife, but instead of excusing himself, he merely watched as Severus moved to take his place.


	13. Chapter 13 Snape

_**Here's Snape then. No, not Lily, as you might expect. Sorry to Severus/Lily fans!**_

* * *

Snape sighed. Oh the endless potions he had tried, the creams, the gel, even muggle hairspray, not to mention all the spells and charms. But it was futile. Despite all his efforts, his slimy, greasy hair refused to be changed. He shook his head sadly at the miracle products in the mirror.

"Sorry, mirror. Trust me, I've tried. But it's impossible. It can't be done."

* * *

Slowly, he felt the life leave his body, as Granger collected his memories.

His spirit hesitated for a moment, then drifted upwards towards the sky. Emerging from the clouds, he immediately spotted Fred, then Tonks, Remus, Sirius, and James.

"Oh no. I don't have to stay with you lot, do I?!"

"No. We have just come to say goodbye."

"Okay, can I go now?"

"Of course. Just fly up."

He floated upwards, feeling lighter than air. Which, he supposed, he was.

Suddenly, he emerged onto a sort of floor, and right in the middle stood two shining miracle hair products, one shampoo, the other conditioner.

Next to them, a large shower appeared.

"AT LAST! IT CAN BE DONE! I'VE FOUND A CURE!"


	14. Chapter 14 Amycus

**_Here's Amycus. Voldie's moved the mirror back to the castle now, because he thought it took the attention away from him in his throne room. BSGOO7Falcon: Neville is coming soon! Oliver will be a little later, but I will be doing him!__  
_**

**_-Knut_**

* * *

Amycus and Alecto stomped through the corridors, grumbling about the mudbloods and halfbloods still in the school.

They had just become teachers, so they lost their way almost immediately. They had been to Hogwarts when they were young, but their memory of anything but food was hazy at best, so they were surprised when, turning into a classroom, they found it empty and deserted.

"Hey, Alecto, isn't that Voldie's mirror?"

"Dunno."

"didn't he move it back here?"

"Yeah."

"Should we look at it?"

"Prob'ly."

Amycus waddled his bulk over to the mirror, and looked at it with his small, beady eyes.

He drooled.

In the mirror stood a beautifully decorated, heavily iced cake that looked like it was made of one part sugar, one part fat.

It had all started when that filthy mudblood had called Alecto fat. She had spent ages looking at herself in a mirror. It had cracked, and the diet had begun.

For weeks now, Alecto had been trying to sustain herself on celery sticks. The last straw was when that cursed McGonnagal suggested that diets were easier to stick to if the whole family partcipated. It took Amycus a few minutes to understand that "participated" meant he would have to do it too. He had begged. Pleaded, connived, but his sister was determined that he share her suffering.

Unfortunately, their diet had barely dented their sizable bulk, and Alecto wasn't giving in any time soon.

He groaned.

"Woman!" he sighed.

"What's that?!" Alecto snapped.

"Nothing." he said quickly.


	15. Chapter 15 Alecto

**_SOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in AGES. I will be updating more often now, I really hope I haven't lost any readers! Hope you enjoy Alecto. I made them a bit fatter than in the books, but they deserve it._**

* * *

"Well, let _me _look then!" Alecto said, shoving past him, her large amounts of fat slowly coming to a halt in front of the mirror.

Inside were conflicting images of herself skinny, and...

She started to drool...

"_Chocolate frogs, and peppermint toads, and liquorice wands! I haven't tasted those since...since...a long time ago!"_

__She burst into tears.

Amycus attempted to drag her to the doorway, then gave up.

Alecto was his sister, but there was no denying the fact that she was, not to put to fine a point on it, a beached whale.

And a fat beached whale, at that.

He sighed and decided to make a detour to the kitchens on his way back and get the house elves to give him something.

After all, that diet was never going to work anyway.


	16. Chapter 16 Neville

_**Here is Neville, as promised! Oliver will be soon!-Knut**_

_**Update: Thanks for pointing that out, Samantha! Stupid Autocorrect... And thanks for all the reveiws!-Knut**_

* * *

Neville patrolled the corridors, keeping an eye out for anyone doing anything that could warrant a detention from the Carrows.

He, Ginny, and Luna had worked out where the Carrows patrolled, and when, so they split up to do their own "patrol" about fifteen minutes ahead.

He yawned.

They had been up late last night, spray painting messages in the hallways, and they had to be more and more careful these days. At first the Carrows refused to punish all purebloods, but they knew they'd be pushing their luck to far if they got caught now.

Suddenly, he heard a loud stomping sound from behind him.

Alecto had caught up!

He must have slowed down while he was thinking, he decided, scanning the corridor for exits.

There, a door!

He sprinted towards it, making it just in time, and looked through the keyhole.

He soon saw the reason Alecto had caught up.

Neville thought his ribs would burst from trying not to laugh as a massive tarantula chased Alecto down the hallway, screaming.

He knew it was Ginny, she was great at spells like that. He had a feeling that she had picked it up from the twins.

Turning around, he noticed the mirror for the first time.

Words were written on the top:

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on whosi_

Neville frowned. What was that supposed to mean? I didn't look like Goblinish though.

He stepped in front of it, and gasped in shock.

Neville fell to his knees, tears rushing to his eyes.

In the mirror were his parents, standing behind his reflection, without the many drips and hospital cords, without the fearfull expression, without the fat worse than death that had plauged them for so many years.

For the first time in his memory, they were happy, truely happy, not just sedated with spells or magical drugs.

"Mum. Dad."

His dad squeezed his shoulder in the mirror. He reached up, touching his shoulder, but there was only empty air.

Neville let his arm fall to the ground.

He sat there for a long time.


	17. Chapter 17 Dobby

_**This is a short chapter, I couldn't make it any longer, Dobby's death was too sad. :(:(:( R.I.P. Dobby.**_

* * *

Dobby trotted around the room with a rag in his hand, dusting.

The room was mostly unused, and dimly lit.

Turning around, he saw a tall mirror, and his golfball-sized eyes widened.

"But Dobby came here only yesterday. The mirror is new!"

He walked up to it and reached up to dust the top.

Just as he began to clean it, he spotted something in the mirror.

He looked in, scared that hs master might be behind him.

In the mirror stood himself, but instead of a rag, he held a sock.

_Clothing!_

His reflection mouthed "Dobby is a free elf!".

Dobby looked down at his hands, but there was only a dirty rag.

His shoulders fell, and he began to clean the mirror, with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Just as he dissaperated, he saw Bellatrix's knife whirling towards him.

He knew it was too late.

Crack!

He was in a beutiful place, on a beach, with the sea lapping gently against the shore.

Pain spread through his chest, his whole body in agony.

In his mind, he remembered the vision, and how his dream came true at last.

_Dobby is a free elf._


	18. Chapter 18 Oliver Wood

_**Here is the Oliver Wood chapter! Hope you like it, and a big thanks to everybody who reviewed! E-firebolts for you all!-Knut**_

* * *

Oliver stood in front of his team.

"Okay, men," He said.

"And women,"

"And women," Wood agreed.

"This is it,"

"The big one,"

"The on we've all been waiting for."

Marcus Griffiths rolled his eyes.

"We know your speech by heart, now, Oliver. Don't worry, the Harpies don't stand a chance! We're sure to win the league!" he said.

Oliver tried to choke out something, but in the end settled for just nodding.

The team walked out onto the pitch, and the Puddlemere fans roared.

They got on their broomsticks.

*Flashback*

_Oliver paced up and down the hallway, stressing over strategy, tactics, brooms... _

_How were they supposed to win against the Slytherins now? Curse that Malfoy boy for buying his way in..._

_At least our Seeker has more talent..._

_Suddenly he heard someone coming, and he realized that it must be long after curfew._

_"Drat."_

_He ducked into the nearest empty classroom._

_The brown haired boy sat down at a desk and took out his model of the qudditch pitch, prodding the figures with his wand._

_If Angelina and Katie work on their formation, I'm sure we could pull off this maneuver, which could buy Harry some time, especially if the twins are here and here, because the bludgers will probably go there, wich means they can bat them at Malfoy while the Slytherin bludgers are still disorientated...But we would need a back-up plan...Although we would still almost definitly score..._

_lost in his thoughts, it was a while before he noticed the mirror._

_Finally he looked up, and, seeing it, he had a strange desire to look in it._

_He got up and went over to the mirror._

_His mouth dropped open._

_He saw not his reflection, but a massive arena, on one side were the Holyhead Harpies, on the other Puddlemere United._

_He frowned._

_The captain of Puddlemere looked strangely familiar._

_He racked his brains, trying to think who it could possibly be._

_His father!_

_Noo..., the man was younger, and his eyes were a different colour..._

_That's me! He realised._

_Fans roared on both sides, and he watched, fascinated, the thing he had always wanted._

_*End of flashback*_

__His face split into a grin.

His dream had come true.

The coach blew the whistle, magically modified to be loud enough to hear over the crowd.

He kicked off.


	19. Chapter 19 Random Mouse

_I wasn't sure what charater to do next, so I have decided to introduce Squeek, my new OC mouse, into the picture. I would love to hear if you have any characters you would like me to write!_ _-Knut_

* * *

Squeek scurried ubout the classroom, searching eagerly for food to bring back to the nest. It was his first mission, at last!

Squeek lived in a particularly large mouse family (and abnormally intelligent, this being somewhat due to the large amounts of magic in Hogwarts, and the magical food).

More and more food ws needed, but his grandfather had refused to send him on a mission - that is, until now.

He remembered with excitement the tales of Grandfather Whitepaw, the last of the white mice to survive that came from _Harry Potter's _cracker.

He squeeked in exitement, then stopped, remembering hs orders to be absolutely silent.

_Harry Potter, the boy who stomped!_

He had stepped on the Dark Lord at only one year old!

Although, he remembered, some said that he lived on, injured, waiting for his servants, the Death Rats, to return to his side.

He shivered. Many years ago, Lord Voldemouse had been terrible.

He shook himself. He must concentrate on the mission!

He looked from side to side, and was surprised to find the mirror to his left.

Squeek looked in.

Inside the mirror, he stood among the nest, holding upright the massive Trimouse cup, of pure Mozzerella, with blue cheese decorating the cup. Philadelphia lined the edges, and lumps of cheese of every shape and size studded the outside.

His mouth watered.

His reflection leaned forward, and took out a big chunk, the ultimate reward.

Around the edge were the bitemarks of previous champions, 85 in all.

He moaned, and continued forward, unable to look longer.


	20. Chapter 20 Victor Krum

**_So, here's Viktor Krum! Fleur and Cedric will come next! Thanks for all the reviews, I love to_**** hear****_ what you think! Please review!-Knut_**

* * *

Viktor walked randomly around hogwarts, looking with interest at everything he saw.

Durmstrang was a lot barer than this, without so many decorations, or portraits and taspetaries. Although by the sound of it, Beuxbatons was far more lavish.

The second task was coming up fast. He had figured out the answer already, but he still hadn't thought of a way to get around not being able to breathe.

A bubble head charm, he decded, just wasn't _classy_ enough for a famous quidditch player.

Sure, it was practical, but he had to have more _flair._

He turned into an empty classroom, and sat down at a desk to think.

He remembered the short period of time they had been underwater in the Durmstrang ship, they had used bubble charms.

Sharks had swum around te ship at one point, but they had cast charms to ward them off.

_Sharks! That's it!_

He was sure he had seen a charm for that somewhere...but where had it been?

He cursed himself. He never managed to pay attention in the library these days, with the Granger girl there!

Viktor jumped up, determined to go to there at once and check every place he could think of.

Just as he turned to go out, there was a flash of movement in the corner of his eye.

He whirled around, his wand flying to his hand.

You could never be too careful in Durmstrang, and you picked up skills quickly, it was the only way to come out alive.

He instantly fired five or six stunning hexes in a row, adding a couple of nasty curses in as well.

After a while, he relaxed. This was not Durmstrang, it was Hogwarts, and it was only a mirror.

Or was it?

He walked forward cautiously, eyes alert for any sign of danger.

In the mirror was an awesome motorbike, gleaming, of a brand new design, ad in Viktor's opinion, the greatest machine on earth.

He knew his parents didn't like them, but you have to admit, muggles got _style._

* * *

**_Did anyone catch the Order of the Pheonix quote at the end?-Knut_**


	21. Chapter 21 Fleur Delacour

Fleur walked, tired but thrilled, through the hallway. She had considered going straight back to the enlarged carriage that the beuxbatons seventh years currently slept in, but she was feeling in need of a walk to clear her head.

She sniffed disdainfully at the bare, cold stone walls. Beuxbatons was _far _superior.

She turned into a classroom to sit down, noticing with distaste the dust covering the room.

She sat at a desk, and mulled over the events of the day.

_I can't believe I got picked! I'm the champion!_

The honour!

Suddenly, she heard Madam Maxime calling for all the students, and she got up in a hurry, turning to go, and collding with a nearby suit of armour.

She dabbed her cheek. She was bleeding! But she would need to see the wound to fix it.

She checked her pockets, but she was always forgetting a mirror, and there was nothing there.

Searching the room, she sighed with relief as she spotted an ornate mirror.

At Buexbatons, there were mirrrors everywhere, but at hogwarts there were barely any, so she was lucky to find one.

She walked up, holding her wand in her hand, about to cast a healing carm, ehen she saw that it was not her reflection, but someone else in the mirror.

Gabrielle, herself, and...

Victoire?

She started to sob, falling to her knees.

_Victoire. _

She had only been ten years old when it happened, and Victoire was still a toddler, when one of last followers of Grindelwald had escaped to France, killing all in his path. Including little Victoire, who had been outside, and seen him apparate.

From that day on, her and Gabrielle had been closer, each trying to fill the gap little Victoire had left.

She cried until she was empty of tears.

Finally, Adrianne found her, and led her back to the carriage.


	22. Chapter 22 Minerva Mcgonnagle

**Yeah, I know, I was supposed to do Cedric, but the only way I was able to get over writers block was to skip him. I've probably lost all my readers by now, so I don't know why I'm writing this, but if anyone does read it, then any sort of review at all would be brilliant! :) **

**-Knut**

**PS. BTW, can you believe JK wrote "The Cuckoo's Calling" in secret and didn't tell anyone?! And nobody found out until now?! Can't wait to read it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail Queen Rowling!**

The Head of Gryffindor paced quickly along the corridors to the Hospital wing, flicking her wand occasionally at torches that had gone out.

Her head throbbed.

She ran through the days events in her mind.

All had been pretty normal, the class with the first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had gone well, although the following class with the second years had been suspiciously quiet.

Then she had gone down to lunch.

And all had turned to chaos.

The air reeked of dungbombs in the hallway but if being head of Gryffindor had taught her one thing, it was how to cast bubblehead charm in a hurry.

She'd stopped to gather her nerves. Taking a deep breath, she marched grimly into the Great Hall, just in time to see a massive firework pheonix explode into life and soar accross the room, before disintegrating into a pile of ashes.

The Great Hall had been in chaos.

And in the middle of it all, covered in ash and soot that failed to conceal a shock of red hair, stood the Weasley Twins. Again.

"WEASLEYS!"

They had STILL been grinning when they had arrived at her office.

She'd give them extra homework for that.

She had given them a week's detention, of course, and taken away fifty house points each (which was bound to lose Gryffindor the house cup. Again.)

Oh well, she thought with a sigh. At least it might discourage them a little. Maybe.

Her headache increased. This was all too much.

_I should be there by now _she thought, her brow creasing slightly as she look forward at an unfamiliar corridor.

She turned around, and groaned.

There was no doubt. She was lost.

Her headache turned into a migraine.

Sh turned into the nearest classroom, and sat down at a student desk, smiling suddenly, remembering her own school days.

Her smile turned to a slight frown. She'd forgotten just how uncomfortable the student seat were. She looked around, noting a large mirror, then doing a double take in surprise, and gasped.

In the mirror, she stood beside a grey haired man, whose arm was around her shoulders. The couple were smiling happily.

"Oh, Elphie..."

She said, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
